The Other Man
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: How did Foyet know that Haley's hair wasn't originally dark?


The Other Man

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. This takes place in the same universe as my other fics, After the Lights Went Out, and, Moving On, which operates under the assumption that Hotch was raped between, …and back, and, Nameless,Faceless. Also, Miles Holden was another one of Foyet's alias's (I'm not just making it up).

"Ma'm! Ma'm! You dropped this!" Haley Brooks _née _Hotchner heard as she walked down the street. A man with dark hair and tanned skin wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and tinted sunglasses ran up to her holding out a fifty dollar bill.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" she exclaimed. It was around noon and while she had credit cards, she had been counting on paying for her lunch with the fifty.

"No problem, ma'm. Just glad I could help. My name's Miles." He said with a small grin, holding his hand out.

"Heather," She said shaking it. They had decided to stick with "H" names so that if she ever started to say her real one she could easily disguise the slip.

"Well Heather, I think I should be going." The man said, "I was planning on eating lunch and I want to have time to check into a hotel before it gets dark. I'm in town for a conference." And he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Haley cried after him and he turned back, looking at her quizzically. She hadn't dated a man since the divorce but she had to start somewhere. Besides he looked handsome enough and he had already proven himself trustworthy, hadn't he? "I was just going to get lunch myself. I'd be honored if you let me treat you. To thank you for giving me back the fifty."

"It'd be my pleasure." He said with an easy smile.

The two went to a nearby inn and got a table in the back. They ordered quickly and then lapsed into an awkward silence. After a few moments Haley said, "So. You're in town for a conference? What do you do?"

"I'm a computer technician. I mostly do freelance, but once in a while I meet with bigger corporations to earn some extra money."

"That must be interesting." She gave a small laugh. "I don't really know anything about computers. My ex-husband tried to teach me some things but I could never learn." Her eyes welled up as she thought of Aaron and felt a pang of guilt. She looked away but Miles reached a hand out to cover hers.

"Was it a rough divorce?"

"I guess every divorce is rough. This one was just a difficult one to make. I-I still loved him, but he was away so often."

"Is he a business man?"

"Something like that." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She shouldn't be talking about her past. Not with a guy she had just met no matter how nice he seemed. "I'm sorry."

"s'okay." He replied with a smile and she felt at ease again. "So what about you? What do you do?"

"Oh me? I'm a stay-at-home mom. I used to be a teacher but now I need to be around for my son."

She was feeling the waters here. She knew that some men wouldn't even consider dating a woman with a child, but Miles merely asked, "How old is he?"

"He's five. He'll start school in September and then I'll probably go back to teaching."

"I'll bet he wants to be a teacher just like his mom."

"No actually he wants to work for the FBI like his… like his uncle." She covered up just in time. If Miles had noticed he gave no sign.

"That right?"

"Mmhmm."

Then their food came and they talked some more. After they had finished they sat back and waited for the check. When it came Haley moved to take it but Miles beat her to it. "You really don't have to-" she began.

"The lady should never have to pay." He replied with a grin, slipping a bill into the envelope before handing it to their waiter. She blushed and leaned back in her chair. After the change had been brought back he left a generous tip and they both rose to leave. "Well, Miss. Heather, I don't know about you but I've really felt a connection and since I'd need to get a room anyway I was wondering if you wanted to check in and we could just go and talk a bit more?"

She felt a rush of excitement and searched his eyes. If he was suggesting anything more, he didn't let it show. "I'd love to." She said.

"Great."

They went to the front desk of the inn and Miles checked in to a room while Haley looked around, trying not to meet the clerk's eyes. She knew that he probably saw stuff like this every day but she still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of being with a man other than Aaron. 'But that's over.' She told herself. She had to move on. When they reached the room she expected him to start coming on to her immediately and was surprised when he glanced around the room, kicked off his shoes, and plopped down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

She took it and he began to talk. "So, you've told me about your son, your job. What about your hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to sing, and draw. I used to be in Drama club in high school, but I haven't acted in ages."

"Really? What plays were you in?"

"Pirates of the Penzance, Romeo and Juliet, Dracula, Middlemarch… and some others… I can't remember all of them."

"So lots of love stories?" he said giving a small almost shy smirk.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"I bet you were always the heroine"

"Actually I-" she was cut off as he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"mmm" she moaned as he slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, "I just had to try."

"It's alright." She said, looking at him longingly and leaned forward to return the kiss. His hands slid up under her shirt, massaging her breasts and she felt a tingle in-between her legs. She brought her hands up to his chest, sliding over his hard abdomen and down to the waist line of his jeans. She pulled them down as he undid the clasp of her bra and pulled her shirt up over her head. They shed the rest of their clothing, undressing each other rapidly and he carried her over to the bed. He ran his hands all over her body and it felt like they were everywhere at once.

"I'm going to make you forget that loser husband of yours" he growled and before she could register what he said he was ramming into her. She gasped grasping at his back, holding him as close as possible. It felt like jolts of electricity were running through her; almost like she was on fire. He pulled out and rammed back into her again.

"Oh," she gasped.

"You like that?" he murmured in her ear. All he got was a moan in reply. His thrusts became more and more frequent now and her cries louder until finally he came.

"Oh, Aaron," she sighed.

"What was that?" he pulled back.

"Nothing," she said quickly, realizing her blunder.

"No, no, no, you said Aaron." He said.

Suddenly she was scared. He didn't look nearly as gentle as he had just minutes ago in the café`. He grasped her arms tightly, pinning her down. "Don't you ever say his name in bed, do you hear me?"

She nodded, too scared to do anything else. He looked into her eyes for another moment, his own filled with rage. Finally he let her go and got up. He quickly got dressed and pulling a couple of bills out of his pocket through them onto the bed next to her. "Not nearly as good as your husband," he muttered as he walked out the door.

When she saw the U.S Marshall walk through the door, months later, she recognized him but was too distraught to say anything. It was only after Aaron answered her call that it made sense.


End file.
